The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor package having the same.
As electronic products trend toward miniaturization, the size of a package used in an electronic product is decreasing, and as complex application products are developed, packages capable of performing various functions are demanded. Under these situations, a system-in-package (SIP), in which semiconductor chips with different functions, for example, a system chip such as a CPU (central processing unit) and/or a GPU (graphic processing unit) and a memory chip are enclosed in one package to realize a system, has been highlighted in the art.
However, heat generated by a system chip may damage a memory chip. Accordingly the operation performance and the reliability of the memory chip may deteriorate. While a heat sink can be used to alleviate thermal damage, as space between a system chip and a memory chip and the overlap area between the system chip and the heat sink decrease due to high degree of integration, heat dissipation effect becomes poor. As a consequence, it is difficult to avoid local thermal damage to the memory chip near the system chip. Nevertheless, since a semiconductor package to be applied to a commercialized module should be manufactured to conform to the standard regulated in Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC), even though the size of a semiconductor chip decreases, the size of a semiconductor package cannot be decreased. Since a decrease in the size of a semiconductor chip does not directly result in an increase in the degree of integration of a semiconductor package, limitations exist in achieving high degree of integration.